Grand Canyon Raid
The Grand Canyon Raid Also known to most Americans as the Grand Engagement was a coordinated Attack conducted In Arizona in order to destroy the American Weapons Lab that was supposbly hidden in the Grand Canyon. Many ground attempts made by the A.E during the Las Vegas Skirmish was thwarted in finding these labs due to tough Radar postions, and air defenses, leaving Highland, and Omega to coordinate New Harrison and CRATER Squadron too attack it by air instead. The Battle resulted with the destruction of the United States Weapons Lab, and the new and improved American Mech Golitath that was launched before the attack in order to Invade and destroy A.E Occupied New Orlands. Prior to the Attack 'Attempts to Find the Facility' Before the arrival of CRATER Squadron, the A.E managed to conduct a large Operation deep Inside the United States in the State of Nevada, allowing the Europeans to capture both Rahorn, and Las Vegas in the process. Though the cities were occupied by the Invading A.E forces multiple attacks conducted by resistance often attempted to quell the occupation throughout all of June. Despite the attacks, a couple of A.E soldiers while patrolling the streets over heard one of the civilians conversating on the where abouts of a new US Super weapon that was being developed in a weapons lab located in the Grand Canyon in the state of Arizona. Realizing that the weapon could be dangerous to A.E Efforts the Continentals sent in multiple air raids across the Grand Canyon. Despite such a large number of Star Gunships, Fighters and bombers, non of the A.E were able to discover the location of the Weapons factory resulting into them being shot down by strong anti air encampments, and patrolling US fighter jets. 'Arrival of CRATER Squadron' Though CRATER never had a major role in the American Theater, the Squadron was secretly ordered by New Harrison during the final months of the Gorgelous theater when the United States began To regain ground destroying Stonehenge as well in the process. CRATER however was stalled due to bad weather forcing the transfer to be cancelled until the next day. By September 2025 CRATER launched for the United States, in order to regroup with New Harrison and aide the A.E during the Gorgelous Campaign. However though CRATER Had arrive in A.E Occupied Washington D.C where they were refueled and rearmed in order to help strive off the advancing americans and other nations that were fighting in the American Theater. Were ordered to Assault and attack a target deep inside the United States in the Grand Canyon. New Harrison whom had been playin both sides during the Gorgelous Campaign arrived in occupied Washington D.C where he regrouped with his squadron, and also took part in the attack, despite arguing with the rest of the Continental's and Lion sisters stating that the attack was suicide. The Attack 'Stealth in the Grand Canyon' While on the way towards the Grand Canyon, after crossing the New Mexican/Arizona Boarder, and engaging several American waves of fighter jets while on the way. New Harrison began to explain to his squadron that he has been playin both sides, because the war in America was pointless, and that an American Japanese soldier named Zero Koakshi knew the truth behind the whole war. New Harrison had expected his fellow squad mates to act outraged on how he was workin with both the A.E and United States forces, but instead was surprised to hear that his squad mates talkin in a very steady and calm tone sounding more proud than upset due to New Harrison's honesty and mostly knowing him ever since the Second World War, actually agreed with every word that he said stating that they will talk about it once they return to Germany. Upon arriving in the skies over the Grand Canyon located on the Clorodo Plateau, CRATER was ordered by Omega Koakshi to fly at extremely low altitude mostly due to the canyon's thick waves of strong radar covering the entire Plateau. This action would cause CRATER to fly through the Ravines of the Canyon taking out any patrols and wall defenses that stood in there way in hopes of not sounding the alarm. After clearing most of the way, CRATER was than forced to enter a cave that was dark and dim due to the Radar converging in there way and forbidding them from flying anywhere else in the canyon or higher up. 'Cave Paths' While flying in an Aerial Chain, formation the Squadron made there way through the thick dark caves covered by lights that were sent by the Fighters and Bombers. The Bombers had the strongest of lights and often shifted They're search lights up and down and other separate directions in order to locate stalagmites that the squadron may encounter. After about 12 minutes of flying through the dangerous cave while evading stalagmites, and other dangerous cave structures, the Squadron finally reached the other side, and was able to fly freely with the Weapons lab located in another cave on the High mountain. Before entering the second Cave, CRATER encountered a U.S Fighter patrol and automatically engaged. They managed to destroy the squadron in just under 12 minutes preventing them from calling for help, and allowing them to continue on towards the cave ahead. 'Destruction of the Weapons Lab' Upon entering the second Cave, with there same tactics, (In an Aerial Rail Formation along with Search lights scattered in several directions) CRATER was able to suprise the United States Military inside the Caves, where they destroyed the Control Gate Entry ways allowing the Squadron clearance into the Labs. After destroying the outside with no communications to the Surface due to being to deep underground, New Harrison and the rest of CRATER began to engage several unmanned drones that were launched by the Labs Court yard. These drones were easily shot down by the German Squadron resulting into the destruction of the Court Yard, and central office building. CRATER than pursuied a large convoy that was attempting to escape deeper into the caves, where despite many Stalagmites and other cave Structures the Squadron managed to succeed in Destroying a Cavern Bridge preventing them from getting a cross. The Bomber side of CRATER managed to finish off the rest of the Convoy in the process but a troublesome American soldier destroyed one of the Caves support structures causing the cavern to become unstable. 'Escape and Battle with Goliath' CRATER Eventually managed to race out from under the ground and back into the skies before the Cavern caved in. After the destruction of the American Weapons Lab, CRATER attempted to return back to the A.E Occupied Southern Coast, but were ambushed by American fighters, including a new and improved Goliath that was launched from the lab before CRATER's arrival. Fighting the Goliath took plaCe over the Texas New Orlands Boarder, despite such a heavy engagement CRATER was able to destroy Goliath and reach Occupied New Orlands for both repairs, refueling and Ammunition. Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:World War III Category:The American Theater Category:World War III Era Category:Engagements of World War III